


so i take to the air and i am everywhere

by HybridComplex



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Cardiophilia, Cousin Incest, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they put their new power to good use (no really this is important stuff)</p>
<p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/894776">and you're so good at sharing yourself</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	so i take to the air and i am everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aisu10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/gifts).



Steve had frozen a bit when he got the first picture, mind going fuzzy as he tried to tune into his boyfriends’ thoughts, to tap into Andrew’s mind because he desperately wanted to see their hand pressed into Matt’s chest. When he couldn’t reach them he phased back out, fell back against his pillows to stare at the picture and maybe set it as his phone’s background.

And now it’s happening right in front of him, Matt leaning so eagerly into Andrew’s hand where his fingers dance over bared skin, mouth stretched into smirk, eyes gone a little dark. He pulls his hand away, drags one finger down to rest just above Matt’s belly button. This time he doesn’t take his time, presses it inside so fast Steve nearly misses it but there’s no missing the trembling sound Matt makes, the way his eyes flutter as he tips his head to rest on his cousin’s chest, mouthing distractedly at the sharp jut of his sternum.

Andrew pushes his hand deeper, stills with his fingertips halfway through Matt’s spine as Matt starts to nuzzle him and Steve feels a little breathless because it looks like maybe he’s trying to phase his head right into Andrew’s chest and that makes funny things happen all over his body. 

He crawls over then, settles at Matt’s back, stares as Andrew’s fingers appear through the very center of the boy’s back, reaches to meet them with his own and Andrew smiles at him over their boyfriend’s shoulder. He seeps back into his own mind, focuses like they showed him, gives an awed little sound as his own fingers phase through Andrew’s, through his wrist and he angles his arm so he phases right through Matt’s heart.

It’s better than flying.


End file.
